


Choices

by aohatsu



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aohatsu/pseuds/aohatsu
Summary: Going against the Kree is suicide.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Yon-Rogg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snickfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/gifts).



Yon-Rogg throws the skrull to the ground. It coughs and struggles to crawl away, to reach cover. Yon-Rogg wants nothing more than to rip its head from its body, but he can’t.

He _can’t_ , not when it’s clear that Vers has chosen her side—chosen the _Skrulls_. Does she even understand? Does she know that to go against the Kree is suicide?

She’ll die.

She _will_ die.

He clenches a glove-covered fist.

He yearns for the comfort of Hala, of his Starforce provided quarters and every comfort and boon it provides.

He covers his eyes with a hand, the frustration settling over his shoulders like a heavy weight. He shouldn’t have saved her. He shouldn’t have brought her back to Hala, trained her as a Kree warrior.

He shouldn’t have allowed himself to begin to want her, every fight, every training session, every smile and punch she’d thrown at him in equal measure causing his heart to jump in his chest.

The Kree will kill her.

The Supreme Intelligence is undefeatable; it’s the most powerful force in the universe.

He looks up at the skrull, his mouth curling in disgust.

What has it come to, that he’s left with nothing but this?

“Get up,” he says. The others are looking around the area, searching for Vers. They won’t find her.

He’ll catch up to her, and with any luck she will _change her mind_ , but Yon-Rogg knows that she won’t. This is Vers—she’s stubborn, strong, fierce.

There’s nothing left to help him.

Turning away from the Kree is suicide.

He’s going to do it anyway, for a girl who likely wants nothing more at the moment than to punch him in the face.

He quirks a smile at the thought. At least he’s familiar with getting back up afterward.


End file.
